


The Plaid Scarf

by AQuietThinker



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Paris - Freeform, Post-Canon, Shopping, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: While shopping with Eames in order to get a break from stress and work, Ariadne notices a familiar face in the crowd.
Relationships: Ariadne & Eames (Inception)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Genuary 2021, InceptGen





	The Plaid Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This film fucks up my mind every time I watch it. Also, I loved the concept of Inception fics that are not centered around romance, so here you go!

_ Paris is a city of light and brick. _

Ariadne had already lost herself in the tiny streets quite a few times as a student, without the budget to actually buy herself a coffee in these open cafes but with enough imagination to make herself at home. After the Inception, her economic situation had risen to a more considerable level, to the point where she got herself a nicer apartment and finished paying any student debt.

But no matter how much money these jobs, now more often and complex, she could never get used to spending money freely.

“I don’t really need it.”

Eames glared at her for what seemed like the hundredth time. “Why not?”

“I have dozens! Besides, it costs at least-”

“You have the budget, pet.” Eames shoved the scarf back into her hands. “You owe yourself a break after this whole job.”

Ariadne sighed softly, feeling the material brush against her fingertips. It was a cotton scarf, extremely soft and with plaid patterns of black and dark green. And for once, the first piece of clothing to actually catch her attention in the hours they had spent shopping.

“Yeah but when will I wear it?” she quipped, feeling that the argument was already a lost cause.

Eames rolled his eyes dramatically before wrapping it around her neck. “You live in Paris, for goodness sake. Just because you’re still studying doesn't mean you should dress as an unpaid intern. You’re a businesswoman now.”

She tightened her lips, still unsure of the idea. The scarf  _ was _ very nice and she did have the money for it. Before she could open her mouth a face sprung in her view of the store.

“Come on, Ariadne, you need to choose before Cobb comes back. If we go back to that boutique a few streets away and get that white turtleneck, it would fit very nicely with that scarf and-”

“Shut up Eames.” she nearly slapped him when she placed a hand on his mouth, pulling both of them against the wall of the store.

Her hand remained on top of his face until he licked it.

“What the heck-” she turned around suddenly, burying her face against Eames chest.

“What 's wrong?”

“It 's him.”

“Him who?”

“Fischer.”

Eames dropped his smirk and turned his head discreetly to scan the rest of the room, turning back around when he spotted the dark hair and light blue eyes.

“Relax. Nothing happens if he sees us.”

Ariadne raised an eyebrow. “Won’t he suspect anything?”

“Not at all. Sure, it might cause a little deja vu at worst, but he won't suspect anything.”

“But he wont recognize our faces?”

Eames smiled to himself, picking up the fallen scarf and sticking it into the shopping bag. “Our brains don't make faces for our dreams- they’re all actual people we’ve seen in real life. Remember how we can never forget a face?”

Ariadne twitched her lip to the side, still not entirely convinced. 

“Want to try it out?”

“What? How?”

Eames just smirked and walked towards the cashier, much to her horror. Just as he tapped Fischer on the shoulder, Ariadne noticed Cobb coming in from the side, mouth gaping slightly when he noticed the businessman.

“Hey mate, it's so great to see you! Ari and I haven't seen you in ages!”

Eames’s voice echoed loudly throughout the store and Ariadne felt her soul leave her body. However, Fischer didn't seem offended, but just slightly surprised.

The heir Ariadne had briefly met months ago had a bitter expression on his face, but this man looked calm, happy even. He gave Eames his full attention.

“I'm sorry?”

“Yeah, don't you remember? Ari and me from college, oh and here comes Dominique- Oi! Dom! Come ‘ere!”

Dom’s gaze morphed into one of horror as he realized both men’s attention were pinned on him. He slowly approached, glaring at Eames before turning to Fischer.

“I’m sorry-” Fischer said, smiling slightly. “I think you’re confusing me with someone else.”

“What?” You’re not Riley Finn?”

Eames' surprised face was too real for her to stop her laughter, but she quickly stepped in to save them from an even worse situation.

“Eames, I think you’ve confused this man with, erm, Riley.”

Cobb shot her a look of appreciation while Fischer just shrugged.

“Oh really? My bad mate, you two look so alike. I would've thought you were the same in a dream.”

Both Cobb’s elbow and Ariadne’s foot crashed silently against Eames, whose expression did not falter.

Fischer’s awkward smile morphed into a more interested one. “Funny, I would have said the same thing.”

Eames’s face lit up but Cobb shoved him away into the cashier desk before he could keep talking.

Ariadne offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry for interrupting you.”

“That’s alright.”

With a nod and another awkward pose, Fischer ventured deeper into the store without looking back. Eames was a different story.

“What the fuck is wrong with you-”

“You know what?” Ariadne interrupted, and both men stared at her. “I think I am gonna buy the scarf.”

Eames smirked again, an expression that was wiped from his face when she dumped the bag on his arm.

“But you’re paying.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed my first Inception fic, it surely was fun to write...
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment behind and happy early halloween!


End file.
